Question: $\dfrac{1}{2} + \dfrac{9}{12} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ ${\dfrac{9}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 6}{2 \times 6}}$ ${\dfrac{9 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{9}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {9}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{15}{12}$